


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Christmas Special

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [10]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alfred mentions some violent stuff briefly, Christmas Special, Drummond lives, F/M, M/M, but that doesn't mean they can't be reasonably afraid, it is Christmas what do you think I am, they don't get narratively punished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: It is Christmas 1848. Imagine the season 2 Special pushed a season late, basically. Except of course Drummond is still alive and well.Alfred receives shocking news from Septimus in the post. Drummond is motivated to get back to having some political influence, and even takes a trip to an unseemly part of London, driven by his newfound overwhelming need for charitability, thus pushing Alfred's worry to panicky territory. Meanwhile, the Duchess has designs on Wilhelmina and Alfred. Reputations are at risk - will they be able to escape the threat of scandals?I guess you'll know in season 4...





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read all episodes out there, you can also do so on my Tumblr: http://animateglee.tumblr.com/tagged/drumfred+script+fic


End file.
